Saizou Tofuuin
Saizou Tofuuin (東風院　祭蔵 Tōfūin Saizou) is a fictional character in the manga series GetBackers. He's a friend of Kazuki Fuuchouin and former member of his group, Fuuga. He was also a member of the Fuuchouin Clan from the West House. Background Saizou was a very talented kid from the Eastern Fuchouin School and was able to defeat most of the child in the West Fuchouin House. As he won the tournament, he requests a match against the head family's eldest son, Kazuki. His father tells him he's out of line but Saizou claims that he wants to show that the Eastern techniques are even better against those of the main head family. Kazuki agrees to battle against him. Saizou first believed Kazuki was a girl because of the long kimono. Within a blink of his eyes, Kazuki destroys everything around Saizou much to his shock. Saizou claims that Kazuki could kill him with that attack but Kazuki says that it will be fun to cross threads against each other. The young kids start their battle. They end the match but Saizou tells Kazuki that the combat wasn't fair since he could him won since the very first attack. When he was 11 and the Ura-Fuchouin attacked the other Fuchouin houses, Saizou was the legendary child that killed 19 elite Ura-Fuchouin warriors. At some point, Saizou fought Yohan but was overwhelmed by his god-like power and was taken by him to the Infinite Fortress. There, he kept away the Ura-Fuchouin from taking Kazuki so the five can be together and because he knew their plan, he created Fuuga to protect Kazuki. But even so, Saizou didn't realize that Yohan implanted the Black Cocoon within his heart. Saizou, sadly, decided to commit suicide since he wasn't able to protect him anymore. Yohan reappeared behind him and tells him that one day Kazuki will go after him along with Sakura, Jubei and Toshiki, meaning the death to all of them. Yohan offers him to work under him to save his friends and reluctantly, Saizou has to accept. During the time at the Infinite Fortress, he witnesses when the Beltline monsters almost killed Kazuki but couldn't do anything because he was paralyzed out of fear. Manga Voodoo Child Arc Saizou first appears talking with The Queen about the upcoming Underground Battle. He asks her what does she wants and answers him that she must have to know which people does Himiko Kudo loves, or else, she won't be able to kill them. He tells her to wait just a second and goes where a servant had brought a drink for the highness. As the servant goes, Saizou demands what he had overheard while secretly placing the Black Thread: Embroidery Secret Technique. At last, he tells to the Queen that he will be holding her hand as she merges to her other self. Later, Saizou is summoned by Kazuki's red string and appears at the very last moment before the last train parts to the Infernal Dome. They all salutates Saizou but before they can continue talking, a few members of the black thread attack them. Saizou quickly uses his string attacks and defeat them easily. They soon went out of the train and Ginji surprisingly screams that Saizou's back, forming again Fuuga. As he watches Ban Mido and Maria Noches's fight, he reveals to his friends that he witnesses the time when Kazuki was attacked by a Beltline Monster. Jubei angrily asks him why he didn't help Kazuki back then and Saizou only states that he was petrified in terror. As the battles continue and reaches Ginji, Saizou states that even though they always believe "Raitei" couldn't be defeated, that only implied in the Lower Town of the Infinity Fortress but in any other place, it's just a different story. He tells them that Ginji can't defeat Der Henker because he just simply doesn't exist as his fellow comrades. As the GB group win their matches, Saizou and his friends prepare for their battles. While Toshiki, Sakura and Jubei fight the first three rounds, Saizou stand back with Kazuki in case of his interference for a fourth battle. As the three won their respective fights, Saizou reveals to Kazuki to be a traitor and that he had put the Cursed Weave on them and also reveals to be a member of the Ura-Fuuchouin and in order to advance in rank, he has to capture Fuuga so they can use them as mere tools. When Kagami reveals himself and his plan with Himiko, the GB and the remaining friends try to attack him but Saizou uses a Thread Barrier to immobilize them. Saizou vanishes with the other members of Fuuga, Kagami and Himiko to Beltline. Get Back The Lost Time Arc Saizou reappears at the Infinity Fortress with Himiko Kudo telling that if she needs anything, he and the other members of Fuuga at are her services. As she leaves, he enters into a room where Yohan Kokuchouin, Yuri Kokuchouin and Maiya Kokuchouin are waiting for him. Maiya congratulates him for his successful capture while Yuri shouts him since it was only by the basic Ura-Fuchuoin techniques they taught to him. Yuri captures him with his black strings for his cockiness. Maiya frees Saizou from Yuri strings after his teasing. Yohan tells him that he has earned a place among the among the Ura-Fuchouin thanks to his capture, even though he didn't take Kazuki Fuuchouin with him. Later, Saizou is with Kagami talking about the plan with the Keys. Kagami reveals that he knows his past as he was a child from the Eastern Fuchouin House to kill 19 of the elite warriors of the Ura-Fuchouin but Saizou denies it as he says he was a coward. Kagami tells him that he wonders if he's capable of surpassing Yohan's power but Saizou denies it again. Kagami orders him to capture the third Key with the help of the recently captured Fuuga members. When Ban Mido and Ginji reach the Beltline, Saizou is waiting for them along with the rest of the members of Fuuga. Saizou reveals to them that the entrance of the Beltline isn't always in the same place and they already have got Kazuki and Shido. Ginji asks him if he doesn't feel bad for betraying his friends and controlling as puppets to which he responds that if he hadn't do it, they will be dead now. Ginji rushes against him but Sakura wraps him and smashes towards a column. Saizou tells him that he wouldn't be able to defeat any of them in a one on one battle and even less if he fights the four of them. Ban tries to go over Saizou but is attacked by Toshiki before he could do anything. Saizou reveals the true nature of the Curse Weave while both of them fight the members of Fuuga. Confident on his win, he doesn't see an attack that land on his cheek. Angrily, Saizou awakes his true self and prepares to battle the GB duo. He releases an attack against the retrievers while Fuuga restrain them but they are saved by Haruki Emishi and MakubeX. Saizou sends the rest of the members of Fuuga against the others while he's fighting Emishi. After Ginji explodes into Raitei, Emishi is covered in blood asking what was that sound. Saizou tells him that being called The Blood Joker should mean something but may be he overestimate him. Emishi tells him that he should be afraid that Raitei is here now but he tells him that it was actually what he wanted as well as Ban Mido to awake his true power so they can have the third key. Saizou forms his'String Spear' and pierces directly through Emishi's chest. Saizou felt Raitei disappearing and guesses that Mido was able to calm Ginji while asking an apparently death Emishi. While thinking what he's going to do now, Emishi trows his whip against Saizou but is able to dodge it surprises he's still alive. Both of them send a last attack, but Saizou's Cobra Strike pierces all over Emishi's body. Saizou tells him useless his effort but he's cut on his right cheek by Emishi's whip. He tried another strike against Saizou but dodges it easily, seeming that are various Saizou's (After Image Technique). Saizou tells him that now is over since Emishi got him to make him serious and cuts off his arm since someone on his level cannot defeat him. Saizou's uses a String Barrier and ties up Emishi so he can use him to get the third Key. Emishi asks him why if he has such power, he's working with the Ura-Fuchouin. He answers that it is because he values his life since he cannot beat them, specially against the one they call Yohan. He last tells him he doesn't hate Emishi and he hopes he could see him in hell but before he could finishes him, Kazuki arrives and saves him. Kazuki tells him that now it is time for his death. As they are to begin their battle, Saizou remembers their first fight when they were kids. They begin their fight as both of them clashes their threads. He tells Kazuki he's glad they fight when they were kids or else, he wouldn't known his limits and he would fight against Yohan. Kazuki asks him why is he so afraid of him to which he responds that he should be the better one to know why he is so afraid. Saizou unleashes his power against Kazuki and rushes against him, but Kazuki, thanks to his stigma, is able to cut all over Saizou's body and everything around him. Kazuki is confident that he will defeat him but Saizou reveals the Cursed Weave and his true power. Saizou smashes Kazuki into the ground and tells him that the Cursed Weave is far more stronger that his Stigma. Saizou proposes Kazuki that if he could defeat him, he will release Jubei, Sakura and Toshiki; but if he fails, he would have to give him his body and end up like the other three. Saizou creates his Manipulated String: Thread Sphere to finally finish him. The sphere launches dozens of strings like beams and smashes Kazuki against a wall. While stunned, he uses his String Spear to kill Emishi and Ren for they can leave but Kazuki saves them with his shield cocoon at the cost to be pierced by Saizou. He conitnues to attack Kazuki with his strings and with the friction of his threads, creates various fireballs that heat Kazuki. Confident that he has won, Saizou didn't notice that Kazuki has already used his Empty Moon and so then, Kazuki finally finishes him. Saizou tries to attack him again but is tied up by Kazuki's Binding Weave. Saizou tells him that he has to kill him if he wants to get back his friends. He reveals that he has the Black Cocoon on his heart and that he has to tear it up if he wants to save them. An apparition from Kazuki's friend appear and they reveal the truth about Saizou and that Saizou really loves them and that he was always on their side. With the truth revealed, Saizou tells Kazuki that he's now confident that he will be able to defeat Yohan. Ban tells him that if there's another way to save them and Saizou states that there is another way, so he ripped off his heart; releasing Jubei, Sakura and Toshiki's souls. Saizou last words to Kazuki is not to go against Yohan and he finally dies in Kazuki's arms. Abilities Saizou is an extremely talented Fuchuouin member of the Eastern house, a talent that comes every thousand years. Immense Speed: he possesses a great speed that even Kazuki's father recond it. Eastern Fuchouin Techniques *'Manipulated String: Thread Sphere': Saizou creates a big sphere like moon with his strings that launches various string like beams powerful enough to destroy steel and pierce through human flesh. *'Easterns Fuchouin Bowstring Arts, Middle Grade Attack Scroll 23 Number 7: The Weaving Woman'(Shokujo-sei): Saizou releases five of his feathers and the strings among them. This technique stitches their enemies while slashing and cutting them. *'Easterns Fuchouin Bowstring Arts, Middle Grade Attack Scroll 28 Number 3: Cobra Strike': Saizou materializes his strings and forms what it seems like a real cobra. This cobra separates itself and pierces through the enemies body as if it were various bites from a cobra. *'String Spears': Saizou gathers thousands of string that make a spear that is retractable and can pierce through his enemy's body. (See also picture where Saizou pierces Emishi's chest). *'String Barrier': Saizou uses various string to create a barrier to stop his enemies' movements. *'Binding Weave': Saizou ties his enemies that make them unable to move and also he could slice them. *'Easterns Fuchouin Bowstring Arts, Middle Grade Protection Scroll 8 Number 2:Automn Windstorm': a technique used by Saizou when he was young, Saizou releases thousands of string that wraps his opponent and making them unable to move. *'Easterns Fuchouin Bowstring Arts, Master Grade: Dance of the Water Dragon': an unseen technique used against the young Kazuki during their first confrontation. Ura-Fuchouin Black Techniques *'Black Thread: Cursed Weave': Saizou can implants a weave into someone's forehead and is able to control them as long as he wants. This technique awakes one's latent potential by inserting the black threads directly into their brains. It draws out the 70% that the human doesn't use. If they tried to pull out the black thread against their will, their minds would be destroyed. Category:Characters Category:Fuuga Category:Male